Efficiently feeding rounded objects requires the ability to meter a required number of objects to be fed, to accurately feed the metered objects to a target position defined by an article receiving the objects, and to monitor the feeding process such that in the event of a misfeed of the metered objects, the receiving article is segregated from further processing. The speed and/or feeding rate at which objects may be fed may be limited by the metering and/or orientation method used to convey the object or objects to be fed into a feeding position, and may be further limited by the feeding method which may rely only on gravity feeding to feed the object into the receiving part such that the drop rate of the fed object is limited by gravity. In some cases, the configuration of the receiving article, the configuration of fed object, and/or the number of objects to be fed to the receiving article require the use of manual feeding methods to meter and/or to feed the objects to the receiving article, where the manual methods can be relatively slow and labor intensive, and the accuracy of such methods can be affected by human error.